First Snow
by Han Min Hyo
Summary: Sequel "My Ahjussi" . this is Miracle In December that we still together and love each other until then. KrisMan (KrisxSooman) Fluff!


Apakah kalian tau?

Kalau kalian berciuman saat salju pertama turun

Itu berarti

Dialah jodohmu

Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu

Mengisi hari-harimu

Dengan CINTA

.

.

**KrisxSooman**

**KrisMan**

.

.

Typo(s), Deep Romance, Unlogic (?)

FLUFF!

.

.

**First Snow**

KrisMan fanfiction

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, Let's Reading..

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC,**

**DON'T READ MY FANFIC!**

.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

.

.

.

.

**JUST CLICK "BACK" IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**CONNECT!**

.

.

.

**LOADING...**

.

.

.

**DISCONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IDENTIFYING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ahh... yess.. there.. Yi Fanhh ge... ahh.." ZiTao terus saja mendesah.

Yi Fan yang mendengar desahan sang kekasih hanya mempercepat gerakannya.

"gegeh.. ahhh..."

**TRAK**

Seorang namja terlihat mengurut keningnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang ranum. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan.

"_what the hell are you doing Yi Fan?_"

.

.

**Miracle In December**

.

.

Sang pemilik perusahaan SM saat ini sepertinya sedang tidak mood, terbukti dari banyaknya artis yang ia panggil hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Salah satunya adalah namja angelic yang menjadi leader EXO-K itu.

"bagaimana sih kerjamu itu JoonMyeon? Mengurus dorm saja tidak bisa? Kau lihat? Sampah dimana-mana. Aku benci kotor! Jadi hari ini dorm harus bersih sebersih-bersihya! oKai?"ucap Sooman sengit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk JoonMyeon dengan bolpoin berwarna _pink metalic_-nya.

"ta-tapi S_ajangnim_, hari ini kami ada show di Inkigayo" ujar JoonMyeon keberatan.

"aku tidak mererima penolakan! _Ppali_ lakukan perintahku atau jadwal kalian akan aku tambahkan lagi." Putus Sooman dengan memelototkan matanya imut, dan tak lupa dengan bibir yang ter_pout_ imut.

**GULP**

JoonMyeon yang melihat _Sajangnim_nya itu yang bisa menelan ludah kasar, pasalnya pemilik perusahaan SM itu terlihat sangat imut dan er... menggoda. Bukannya takut, tapi JoonMyeon malah ingin menarik Sooman ke kamar dan melakukan o-h a-h.

Sooman yang melihat JoonMyeon melongo malah menambah intensitas imutnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang _chubby_. Kontan saja JoonMyeon langsung mimisan dan pamit pergi karena tak tahan dengan pesona Sooman.

"ck.. ada apa dengan bocah itu." Lirih Sooman sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

.

.

**Miracle In December**

.

.

**BRAK**

"_waeyo_ Myeonie? Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan?" tanya namja tinggi berambut pirang.

"Hyung, tadi aku bertemu seorang bidadari. Makanya aku lari, aku takut kalau aku akan terjerat pesonanya." Jelas JoonMyeon lebay dan masih dengan ngos-ngosan.

"apa maksudmu? Bidadari? Siapa? Dimana? Memangnya ada ya bidadari di dunia ini?" Yi Fan bingung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"tentunya ada! _Sajangnim_ kita kan seorang bidadari, wajahnya yang imut, matanya yang bersinar, bibirnya yang ranum dan kenyal, lalu pipinya yang _chubby_, oh jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menawan. Ahh~ aku benar-benar tak tahan"

JoonMyeon terus mengoceh tentang Sooman tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang keluar dari makhluk sampingnya itu.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" teriak Yi Fan membahana.

"_wa-wae_? Kan memang Sooman _ahjussi_ itu menggoda sekali~"

Yi Fan mencengkeram kerah baju JoonMyeon dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah JoonMyeon.

"_don't ever flirt my ahjussi_, Kim JoonMyeon" bisik Yi Fan di telinga JoonMyeon.

"_omo!_"

Seorang namja mungil membatu melihat adegan intim didepannya, wajahnya yang semula kaget berganti menjadi wajah penuh luka. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar indah kini redup dan berkaca-kaca.

"_ah-ahjussi~_ ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. aku bisa jelaskan" Yi Fan panik dan menghampiri namja mungil itu.

Sooman-si namja mungil- hanya tersenyum pedih "_mwo?_ Memang apa yang ku pikirkan? Ah, maaf sudah mengganggu. Aku permisi dulu"

Sooman berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dorm EXO.

Niatnya untuk mengunjungi sang kekasih ternyata sebuah kesalahan, hatinya sangat sakit melihat Yi Fan dan JoonMyeon beradegan begitu intim.

Sooman terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan tanpa memperdulikan Yi Fan yang berteriak memanggilnya. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pergi, pergi menjauh dari Yi Fan.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Seoul memasuki musim dingin, Sooman berjalan lambat-lambat sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya yang ranum itu menggerutu karena ia lupa membawa jaket dan syal.

Dari tadi dia hanya terus berlari tanpa menyadari kalau ini sudah malam. Sooman terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya di area taman.

Sooman menggosok-gosokan tangannya dan meniupnya, berharap dapat mengurangi dinginnya udara malam.

Sooman melihat sekeliling, terlihat banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Melihat itu, mata Sooman berkaca-kaca. Kalau saja dia bersama Yi Fan, pasti akan terasa hangat. Karena pemuda tinggi itu pasti akan mendekapnya erat.

Sooman makin memeluk tubuhnya erat, sungguh, dirinya sangat merindukan Yi Fan. Merindukan dekapannya, merindukan aroma tubuh Yi Fan yang maskulin, merindukan senyum menawan Yi Fan.

Tak terasa, air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Mungkin hanya setetes, tapi selanjutnya air bening itu berlomba-lomba keluar dan Sooman tak kuasa menahan isakannya.

".. hiks.. hiks.."

**GREP**

Sebuah tangan kokoh merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh milik Sooman.

"_Uljima ahjussi.._" lirih namja itu.

"hiks.. Yi Fan.. hiks.. hueee" bukannya berhenti, Sooman malah semakin terisak.

"_uljima~_ shhh..." Yi Fan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hiks.. huee-uhuk uhuk.. Yi Fank-uhuk uhuk..." suara Sooman seperti tercekik.

Sooman meronta-ronta inginmelepaskan rengkuhan Yi Fan. Yi Fan makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya karena dikiranya Sooman akan kabur.

"uhuk.. babokh-uhuk.. ak-kuh terchekikh.. uhuk uhuk.."

Mendengar itu Yi Fan langsung melepaskan rengkuhannya dan hanya nyengir kuda.

"hehe, _mian ahjussi_. Kupikir _ahjussi_ mau kabur." Cengir Yi Fan.

"hiks.. bagaimana kau bisa kabur kalau kau sudah menjeratku dengan semua pesonamu." Gerutu Sooman dengan mata berair dan bibir yang mengerucut.

**WUSH**

Angin kencang nan dingin menerpa, Sooman reflek memeluk tubuhnya karena dingin. Melihat itu, Yi Fan mencopot mantel dan syalnya lalu memakaikannya pada Sooman.

"eh, kalau nanti kamu kedinginan bagaimana?" tanya Sooman sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"aku ini namja kuat jadi tidak usah khawatir" Yi Fan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sooman yang halus.

Perbuatan Yi Fan itu membuat pipi Sooman merona, aww~ sungguh imut.

Karena tak tahan, Yi Fan langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang imut itu. Yi Fan mencium kepala Sooman, menghirup aroma shampo yang khas dengan Sooman. Sungguh, Yi Fan sangat merindukan namja yang sedang ia peluk ini.

"_bogoshipo ahjussi.. jeongmal bogoshipo_" bisik Yi Fan.

"_nado _YiFan, _nado bogoshipo_"

Mereka terus memeluk satu sama lain menyalurkan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam.

.

.

**Miracle In December**

.

.

Yi Fan dan Sooman berjalan sambil bergandengan, mereka bergandengan sangat erat.

"jadi.."

"bisakah ahjussi menceritakan padaku kenapa ahjussi akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku dan sering marah-marah bahkan pada semua rtis dan staff." Tanya Yi Fan masih dengan jalan bergandengan.

"umm... itu, nganu.. aku.." Sooman sungguh malu mengatakan yang alasannya.

"_wae ahjussi?_"

"s-sebenarnya, i-tu karena _FanFic_ yang kubaca berisi kau dan orang lain. Bahkan tidak ada _FanFic_ tentang aku dan kau. A-aku kan cemburu~" jelas Sooman lirih.

Tiba-tiba Yi Fan berhenti didepan pohon natal yang sangat besar ditengah taman.

"_waeyo_ Yifan-ah?" tanya Sooman bingung, karena Yi Fan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Yi Fan menarik Sooman menghadapnya dan mencengkeram lengan Sooman.

"_ahjussi_, aku tak peduli dengan _FanFic_ itu. Aku tak perlu ada _FanFic_ tentang kita. Karena pada dasarnya tanpa _Fanfic_ itupun kita tetap saling mencintai. Jadi kumohon jangan pedulikan _FanFic_ tidak penting itu." Jelas Yi Fan berapi-api dan menatap lurus mata Sooman.

"_arraseo_?" tanya Yi Fan.

Sooman hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yi Fan tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Lalu Yi Fan menarik dagu Sooman.

"hanya _ahjussi_ yang kucintai, dan tak ada yang lain dihatiku selain _ahjussi_." Ucap Yi Fan halus.

Perlahan demi perlahan Yi Fan mendekatkan wajahnya, diciumnya kening Sooman dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Sooman hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati semua perlakuan lembut Yi Fan. Sungguh, hantinya sangat bahagia. Selamanya ia hanya kan mencintai Yi Fan.

Yi Fan melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang paras manis kekasihnya, sungguh Yi Fan sangat beruntung mencintai dan dicintai namja yang begitu luar biasa ini. Sungguh tak sia-sia dia mengejar cinta Sooman, dari mulai mendaki gunung hanya untuk mengambil bunga _Edelwise_ sampai berlarian dikejar anjing karena mencuri mangga untuk Sooman. Semua itu terasa sepadan dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Dan ia berjanji tak akan melepaskan namja ini.

Tiba-tiba butiran-butiran putih nan lembut turun dari langit malam yang hitam.

"first snow" bisik Sooman sambil melihat keatas dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menagkap butiran-butiran salju itu.

"yeah.." timpal Yi Fan.

"_ahjussi._." panggil Yi Fan.

"_ne_?" jawab Sooman menghadap Yi Fan lagi.

Yi Fan memegang tangan Sooman dan menciumnya. Sooman pun merona dibuatnya.

"in this 'First Snow' we looked each other. Under 'The Star' i promise to always love you. 'It's My Turn to Cry' cause i'll never let your tears down again. In this 'Christmas Day' i will show the world how much i love you. And this is 'Miracle In December' that we still together, loving each other, and will always like that."

Dengan berakhirnya kata-katanya, Yi Fan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sooman. Mengeliminasi setiap jarak.

**CUP**

Sebuah kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu dan sarat akan cinta Yi Fan berikan untuk Sooman. Sooman mengerjabkan matanya, tapi berikutnya Sooman memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan lembut Yi Fan.

Yi Fan melepas kecupannya dan memandang Sooman penuh cinta, yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk menyembukan rona di wajahnya.

"_saranghae Ahjussi_"

Selajutnya Yi Fan menarik pinggang berisi Sooman dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kenyal Sooman. Bukan hanya kecupan melainkan hisapan-hisapan kecil Yi Fan berikan. Sooman melingkarkan tangannya kle leher jenjang Yi Fan. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit karena tingginya tubuh Yi Fan.

Umur mereka memang terpaut jauh, perbedaan tinggi mereka memang jauh, mereka juga seperti kakek-cucu, pertengkaran sering terjadi, kesalah pahaman selaul ada. Tapi mereka saling mencintai dan mereka tau itu. Mereka tau perjalanan cinta mereka masih panjang dan berat, tapi mereka yakin bisa melaluinya,

karena mereka...

... saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E.N.D**

**a/n:**

hiaaaaa, sweet banget yaw :3 ini sequel dari "My Ahjussi" yang belum baca "My Ahjussi" disarankan baca dulu ne~

sekian dan terimakasih buat yang uda baca.

Jangan lupa **R.E.V.I.E.W** ne~

*kechup readers*

** _HMHyo**


End file.
